fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Esprim
Skasowałem dyskusję, ze względu na nową nazwę i nowego MOCa. Toa Venvel 17:16, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Zmieniłeś mu imię? Vox 16:13, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) No. I co? Zabijesz mnie z tego powodu? Toa Venvel 16:45, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Kolory w porządku,Kanohi tu pasuje. Nagolenniki z Knight's Kingdom mu pasują. Broń też dobra. Biografia by się przydała. 8.5/10 Tenebris32 Mam tylko dwa zastrzeżenia - wg. mnie małe stopy - dałbym tam np. stopy Onuy Mistika - albo usuną te nagolenniki i stworzył jakieś własne. A jakie jest drugie zastrzeżenie? Dałbym do tabeli jakieś lepsze zdjęcie. 8/10 - Choćby w lepszej pozie. Tenebris32 Revon1.JPG jest dobry,nadaje się do ustawienia w szablonie. Tenebris32 Co do stóp-może to zły pomysł,ale co ze stopami od Carapara? Są większe,chociaż...tak chyba estetycznie by to nie wyglądało. Mi stopy odpowiadają. Tenebris32 Oceniłbym, ale w twoim przypadku to się nie opłaca, i tak wykasujesz. Zapytam tylko: dlaczego gryf gitary nie ma główki? Vezok999 19:33, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) 1. Nie usunę, więc możesz ocenić. 2. Zapomniałem o główce. Co? Budowałem go dziś, a na zrobienie gitary miałem 10 minut (musiałem zadzwonić po lekcje, bo mnie dziś nie było). Pytanie - czy usunąć to zdjęcie z gitarą a dać nowe, gdzie gitara ma główkę? 3. Aktualnie art jest w wersji 0.9. Update nastąpi jak mi Kopaka odpowie. 4. Toa Venvel 20:09, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) To jak czasu nie mialeś, to po grzyba robiłeś? Jeżeli chcesz nową wersję, to włącz stronę pliku http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Revon4.JPG i tam pod tą małą tabelką z miniaturką zdjęcia masz "załaduj nowszą wersję pliku. Nic trudnego, ja to z http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Archipelag_Legenda_5_-_sko%C5%84czone.PNG robiłem wiele razy Vezok999 20:18, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Aha. Dzięki. A może byś ocenił? Toa Revon 20:24, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nie Vezok999 20:40, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Wstawiłem nowe zdjęcie w lepszej pozie. Toa Revon 14:33, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) cóż jek dla mnie wygląd tak: kolorystyka i budowa-pasuje (+) galeria-pasuje (+) broń, maska i reszta gadżetów-nieżle. (+) pomysł na gitarę-był nie raz (-) wykonanie artu-dobre (+) 4/5=8/10 >HETROX 23< Z tym że pomysł na zespół rockowy był tylko raz - u Florka. Toa Revon 17:06, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) Dobre 9/10. Antroz007 18:29, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) No, no, no, całkiem nieźle. Podobają mi się nagolenniki Knight's Kingdom. Broń też dobrze dopasowana. Ramiona jakieś takie, takie "gołe" (naramienniki mogłyby być troche bardziej "rozbudowane"). Stopy - z jedniej strony dobre kolorystycznie, a z drugiej, jednak za małe. Ocena - 8/10 Ackar29175 19:43, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) 8/10. Czemu? Bo tak (czyt. nie chce mi się rozpisywać) Vox 19:48, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) Fajnie że go oceniłeś. A do Ackara - No wiem, z tym że próbowałem doczepić naramienniki Toa Igniki, stopy Onuy Mistika i Vorahka i całe mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Za każdym razem wyglądało to okropnie, jakby były doczepione, a nie "naturalne" mięśnie. No a nie mam innych naramienników. Mogę co prawda zmienić naramienniki, ale mnie tak pasuje. Ewentualnie mogę przemalować dwie głowy Rahkshi które mam powtarzane na Srebrno i doczepić do tułowia albo ramion, ale trochę by mi to zajęło. Toa Revon 20:00, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, niedługo ostateczna wersja Revona. Może nawet dziś. Toa Revon 19:08, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Jak wam się podoba nowy, może lepszy Revon? Toa Revon 19:58, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Dobry wybór stóp. Widzę tam trochę żelastwa na nim,a poza tym-chyba nic. Podniosę ocenę do dziewiątki. Tenebris32 A mi się właśnie ten nowy nie podoba :L ViktoriaForever! 21:33, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Aha,właśnie tak patrzyłem na zdjęcie i zauważyłem te wcześniejsze stopy na naramiennikach. Coś tak nie pasują. Vox,nie rozumiem,ten nowy niewiele różni się od starego. Tenebris32 Co w nim zmieniłem - nowe stopy, nowe naramienniki i naprzedramienniki, żeby był bardziej napakowany. Toa Revon 21:38, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Na początku na przedramionach miał mieć zamiast dawnych stóp naramienniki Toa Igniki, ale to gorzej wyglądało, uwierz. Toa Revon 21:40, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Niewiele się różni, ale ciągle się różni! Przede wszystkim stopy nie pasują, reszta ujdzie. A tak przy okazji, BioFan - strasznie często coś poprawiasz, zmieniasz... Zdecyduj się na coś raz, a porządnie ViktoriaForever! 21:41, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Jak dla mnie stopy te same,tylko szare bardziej by pasowały,jak te u Carapara. Tenebris Mam małe deja vu... jakoś różnicy nie mogę się dopatrzeć... >HETROX 23< --9/10Panrahk17 21:07, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Niezły, pomysłowo zrobiony. Wada: Zbyt napakowany, łącznie 8/10 - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 18:17, lis 27, 2011 (UTC) Skoki wiary... Dlaczego kojarzy mi sie to z Jerozolimą i orłami...--Guurahk 21:28, gru 2, 2011 (UTC) Chyba wiem,czemu... Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Domagałeś się oceny, to i ocenię. Na razie tylko story. Po pierwsze, dlaczego ma większą moc od innych Toa? Druga sprawa- nie dość, że wali AC na kilometr, to jeszcze źle zdefiniowałeś skok wiary. Może wykonywać combosy? Nawet opisy w flashowych bijatykach są ładniejsze i bardziej sensowne. Jest odporny na trucizny- znowu pytam, dlaczego? Tarcza na plecach na wypadek ciosu w plecy... a to już o zbrojach nie słyszano? A jak ktoś się zakradnie od tyłu, to nie ważne jaki byłby pancerz, delikwenta i tak można by zdekapitować. Chociaż jak tu podejść takiego super hero... Czytamy dalej i... sztylet się sam odczepia od miecza po jego wytrąceniu z ręki? Ale po co? Wytrącą mu miecz, to jak wyleci i się sztylet odczepi, to na to samo wyjdzie, broni i tak mieć nie będzie. Chyba, że podniesie... ale czego nie mógłby zrobić tego z mieczem? Miecza używa do otwartej walki? O kurczę, muszę odwołać moich snajperów uzbrojonych w topory... Dalej. Styl walki zaprogramowany jak bot na poziomie easy. Aktywuje Kiril, jeżeli nie wie, skąd padnie atak? To tak jakby zażywać syrop na kaszel będąc zdrowym. Efektu nie daje, a jak już zmora dopadnie, to boleć i tak będzie. Jego opis podsumuję tak- jeżeli do szklanki herbaty dosypiesz łyżeczkę cukru- wypijesz ze smakiem. Ale jeżeli ktoś poda ci szklankę cukru, po jego zjedzeniu pozostanie... co najwyżej niesmak Vezok999 23:08, gru 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz, po przeczytaniu twojej recki cholernie mnie palec swędział żeby usunąć arta. Ale nie dam ci tej satysfakcji, bo wszystko wyjaśni się w story. Jednak na razie usuwam arta, bo jest on, jak i sam MoC do poprawki jeszcze. Ale usuwam tylko treść. Będzie normalnie, będzie git. Toa Revon 21:34, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) MOC jest dobry, zmienić możesz broń, ale reszty nie tykaj Vezok999 21:40, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, MoC zostaje w całości. Zmieniam jego żywioł. Co nieco się uzasadni. Toa Revon 21:42, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) Czy Welcome to Hell Sum'a 41 na pewno do niego pasuje? - Czyli że mam mu dać coś spokojniejszego? Toa Revon 17:17, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Dałeś tą piosenkę, bo ci sie podoba, czy jakiś konkretny powód? Hiosh 14:58, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Eeeehhh, dude! Piosenkę wybiera się taką, której słowa pasują do postaci, a nie "bo ta mi się podoba". A poza tym... "jak wam się nie podoba taki, to trzeba wybrać taki, co się podoba" - gratuluję, myśl stulecia! Jak to powiedział pewien pożądny człowiek - "Najważniejsze, żeby podobało się twórcy". ViktoriaForever! 17:29, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Oezu, próbuję znaleźć taką, która będzie jednocześnie mi się podobać oraz jej tekst będzie pasował do charakteru postaci (melodia również). Jak na razie znalazłem kilka spełniających po jednym z tych punktów. Toa Revon 17:44, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) 10/10 Wow, nie spodziewałem się tego. Myślałem, że zasługuje na góra dziewiątkę. Ale może zostać. . Toa Revon 16:24, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Toa przed przemianą 8/10 a po przemianie 9/10 trochę nagolenniki duże i stopy wydają się małe {C Toa Mugetsu225 Jeez, pół wiki zaspamujesz tą prośbą o ocenienie... No dobra.. Co my tu mamy ocenić... Tego złotego, ta? Ok, so let's go. Tak sobie na niego patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i patrzę i tak se myślę: "Kurdebalansik, naprawdę nie mam się do czego przyczepić ViktoriaForever!]] 17:17, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Ponawiam. M'Kay?! Hiosh 17:20, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Jakie M'Kay? OK? Tak, ok. Co? Napisałem na dyskusji Darkama, że nie botuję, tylko "informuję każdego usera z osobna". Jak zwał, tak zwał. Tak czy tak, co się rąk czepiasz? Na początku miał mieć ręce Whenuy, ale gorzej to wyglądało, uwierz. A co do "Iruiniowatości", to napisałem, że tylko od niego miałem części w "goldenrod". Toa Revon 17:23, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Vox ma rację, trochę w "spam poszedłeś", ale oi tam. Po pierwsze mock. Ogólnie mi się podoba. Czarny ze złotym dobrze współgrają. Budowa także w porządku. Trochę przypomina takiego "byczka". Ogólnie nie rozumiem motywu przemiany żywiołu z Magnetyzmu na Światło. Taki jakby alchemik? No ale cóż. Teraz sprawa numer dwa. Revon oczywiście może pojawić się w "Trylogii Durbhai", czemu by nie. Tylko, że główną postacią by nie był. Głównie rozchodzi mi się o to, abyśmy to przedyskutowali na osobności. Nie wiem, na gg lub na czacie. Ocenę wystawię po skończeniu artykułu. PS Mimo, iż (jeszcze) nie jest jedną z czołowych postaci na FB, ma chyba dość sporo komentarzy :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 1. Bo przy budowie MoCów staram się kierować zasadą "Jest Paker, Jest Impreza", dlatego przypomina "byczka", jak ty to określiłeś. 2. Tak, taki jakby alchemik. 3. Spoko, nie musi być postacią główną, drugo-, a nawet trzecio-planowa też mi pasuje, chociaż ta trzecio- trochę mniej. ;D Jeśli omawiać, to raczej na czacie, gg nie mam i na razie nie założę, bo na moim windowsie gg internetowe się strasznie tnie, a normalne po włączeniu resetuje komputer. Toteż jeśli już, to na czacie. 4. Taaa... komentarzy i tekstów na dyskusji ma sporo, mniej więcej połowę Florexowej dyskusji, ale to ciągle aż połowa! Sam się zdziwiłem, że taki Drawzer, Mroczny Bohater, Helsing czy nawet Vox mają mniej komentów na dyskusjach. Toa Revon 17:44, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...Od czego by tu zacząć? Plusy: *połączenie złotego z czarnym, *ciekawy sposób zamontowania Miotacza Rhotuka, *budowa Metru/Hagah - niby tradycyjna, a cieszy. Minusy: *Toa przed przemianą jest bardziej napakowany niż po przemianie Ocena:8--/10 WSRH Rules! 18:00, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Co ma jeden Toa z drugim wspólnego poza nagolennikami? Vezok999 18:13, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) :Czarny kolor, kształt tarczy, maskę tej samej serii, dolna część pancerza i posiadanie sztucznego miotacza (jakiegokolwiek). Toa Revon 21:52, gru 22, 2011 (UTC) Zmiana z Toa Magnetyzmu na Toa Światła jest...dziwnym pomysłem. Jednak sam MoC jest dobry. Maska bardzo pasuje,czarny z żółtym dobrze się łączą. Podoba mi się pancerz na torsie. Historia też jest dobra. 9/10 Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Został zbudowany także Toa Revon ze spadochronem. Ma 70 części + 4 kawałki drutu, rozdarty, 120-litrowy worek na śmieci i 2 kawałki białego sznurka. 120 litrowy ?Aż taki wielki?Toa Mugetsu225 :Jakoś musi skakać z tego Pałacu Kultury, nie? Hiosh 17:25, gru 21, 2011 (UTC) :Jeszcze nam odleci.....Toa Mugetsu225 Mugetsu, weź se wklej w Preferencje swój podpis (ze źródła dokumentu), bo cholernie trudno się po tobie pisze. Dlaczego 120-litrowy? Bo miałem tylko 35- i 120-litrowe. 35-litrowy nie działał, bo był za ciężki. 120-litrowy jest dla Ciebie duży? Zobaczyłbyś 240-Litrowy. Powierzchnia 120-litrowego worka po rozłożeniu to było mniej niż metr kwadratowy,. a i tak był dość ciężki. Ale przynajmniej działa. Toa Revon 17:52, gru 21, 2011 (UTC) Revon jako Matoranin przypomina mi trochę tego koleżkę. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Serio? Nie widziałem tego arta, poza tym mój ma czarny miast szarego przy tych dłoniach lat 01-08. Poza tym obaj budowani są na podstawie budowy Metrutoran. Toa Revon 21:52, gru 22, 2011 (UTC) Czy ty masz zamiar go edytować codziennie? Hiosh 21:31, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) Nie. Staram się tak wyedytować artykuł, żeby przerwa pomiędzy statystykami toa światła a napisem "Statystyki jako Toa Światła" była jak najmniejsza. Toa Revon 21:33, gru 24, 2011 (UTC)